Brother & sister
by vane84
Summary: Et si à la fin de l'épisode 2x09, Sandstorm avait attaqué Jane et Roman dans la planque médicale ? Voici ma version de la fin de cet épisode.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alors voila, comme ça me fait mal au coeur de voir la façon dont est utilisé le personnage de Roman, particulièrement dans la saison 3, j'ai voulu me faire plaisir avec ce two shot (ça faisait beaucoup pour un OS) en exploitant à ma façon la relation Jane/Roman.**_

 _ **Je n'ai aucune prétention, je ne ferai pas plus que ce two shot ! Comme je l'ai dit, je voulais juste me faire plaisir et faire participer ceux qui comme moi, sont frustrés de ne pas avoir vu plus de scènes frère et soeur !**_

 _ **Donc c'est la fin de l'épisode 2x09 à ma façon !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Jane n'eut pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'emmener son frère à la planque médicale de Sandstorm pour le soigner de la blessure par balle que lui avait infligée Shepherd. Cet endroit se trouvait dans les Hudson Highlands, éloigné de toute agglomération, ce qui ne rassurait pas vraiment Jane mais elle savait que Roman ne la laisserait pas l'emmener ailleurs cependant son but était d'obtenir et surtout conserver la confiance de son frère. Elle tenait à le protéger dans l'instant mais Jane était en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse quant à ce qui les attendait après. Roman avait trahi Shepherd pour elle et il était à présent en danger. Tandis qu'elle le soignait, elle lui avait bien entendu parlé de la protection que le FBI pourrait apporter mais il avait immédiatement refusé, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une surprise en y réfléchissant, compte tenu de l'endoctrinement dont ils avaient été sujets au cours de leur enfance. Comme elle l'avait dit à Roman, l'amnésie forcée qu'elle avait subie avait été une bénédiction pour elle et à présent elle pouvait racheter les fautes qu'elle avait commises avec sa précédente identité. Elle était en paix avec ceci à présent et elle souhaitait que son frère puisse avoir lui aussi le choix et non pas qu'il soit tenu en laisse comme un chien par Shepherd. Elle était dos à son frère quand elle vit une fiole de ZIP. La solution se trouvait peut-être là… Mais elle devait agir vite, cet endroit n'était pas sûr et elle n'avait pas le temps de parlementer avec son frère, la priorité étant sa sécurité. Elle s'apprêtait à remplir une seringue du précieux sérum et à l'injecter à son frère quand des coups de feu retentirent dans la planque. Le frère et la sœur se mirent à couvert :

\- C'est Sandstorm ! _dit Jane_. Comment ont-ils su aussi vite qu'on était là ?

\- J'ai tapé mon code pour l'alarme. Chaque lieutenant de Shepherd en a un différent.

\- Et merde. On est piégé.

\- Il y a une autre sortie, _ajouta-t-il_. Il faut y aller avant qu'ils nous encerclent.

\- Attends !

Jane attrapa un sac et le remplit de nécessaire médical puis attrapa une chemise qui était posée sur une chaise. Elle la donna à Roman qui l'enfila non sans douleur et ils sortirent par la porte dérobée. Sachant qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu de nulle part, elle décida de contourner la planque et de récupérer leur voiture. Par chance, les tireurs se trouvaient à présent à l'intérieur, pensant les tuer, ce qui leur permit de monter dans la voiture volée. Jane mit sa ceinture et aida son frère à attacher la sienne au cas où la route serait mouvementée puis elle démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Elle souffla, rassurée d'avoir pu évacuer son frère quand elle vit dans le rétroviseur que leurs assaillants s'étaient aperçus de leur petit tour et les coursaient à présent. Ils se trouvaient sur une nationale avec la forêt à perte de vue autour d'eux. Jane n'était pas confiante sachant pertinemment que leur voiture était moins puissante que celle de leurs poursuivants. Elle vit qu'à quelques kilomètres, il y avait une succession de virages entourées de ravins boisés. Peut-être pourrait-elle les semer grâce à ses talents de conductrice ! Elle s'apprêtait à dire à son frère ce qu'elle avait dans l'intention de faire quand elle remarqua sa pâleur. Il avait visiblement beaucoup de mal à rester éveillé.

\- Hey Roman ! Reste avec moi !

\- Elle ne s'arrêtera pas… _murmura-t-il_.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Shepherd. Elle va nous tuer tous les deux pour l'avoir trahi, _continua-t-il, fébrile_.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça pour le moment, tu dois rester éveillé, ok ?

\- C'est fini… On l'a perdu… _continua-t-il de moins en moins fort_.

\- Roman, Roman !

Elle s'apprêtait à lui prendre la main quand le véhicule qui les suivait les percuta. Jane remit ses deux mains sur le volant pour maintenir la voiture sur la route. Elle vit que la section à virage commençait. Elle dit à son frère de s'accrocher, ne sachant pas si ce dernier était encore conscient mais elle devait absolument se concentrer sur la route. Elle savait pertinemment que Roman avait raison au sujet de leur mère. A présent, elle ne les laisserait pas en réchapper mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'y attarder puisque le véhicule de ses assaillants ne cessait pas de les percuter. Les virages s'enchainaient et Jane était obligée de jouer du frein à main pour pouvoir avancer et tenter de s'éloigner des sbires de Shepherd. Elle vit en contrebas du ravin que la route continuait en descente quand elle ne comprit que trop tard ce qui leur arrivait. En effet, l'autre voiture les avait accrochés à l'arrière mais par le côté, ce qui fit partir le véhicule en embardée et le fit dévaler le ravin.

Lorsque Jane se réveilla, elle vit les premières lueurs du jour l'aveugler puis elle sentit l'odeur de la fumée, la douleur vint ensuite. Elle regarda son flanc droit et constata qu'un petit morceau de taule s'y était logé. Il ne devait pas être rentré de beaucoup mais suffisamment pour la faire souffrir. Elle le retira d'un coup et serra les dents. Elle regarda alors à ses côtés et trouva son frère, inconscient, le visage en sang. Les vitres de la voiture ayant explosées sous la violence de l'accident, des éclats avaient dû toucher Roman. Elle l'appela mais il ne répondit pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle et comprit subitement qu'ils avaient de la chance d'être encore en vie. Elle réussit à s'extirper de la carcasse et vit dans quel état elle était. Ils avaient fait une descente d'une vingtaine de mètres et à première vue, les arbres avaient amorti leur chute. Ils se trouvaient dans une forêt avec rien d'autres que des arbres à perte de vue. Elle saisit qu'elle devait rapidement sortir son frère de là car la voiture risquait d'exploser à tout moment. En faisant le tour du véhicule, elle aperçut les agents de Sandstorm au bord du ravin avec des jumelles en train de l'observer. Ces derniers ayant compris qu'ils n'étaient pas morts, ils allaient forcément se mettre à leur poursuite. Elle devait absolument réussir à réveiller Roman. Elle se mit devant la porte côté passager et utilisa une branche morte pour faire levier et ouvrir un accès. Cela prit quelques minutes mais la taule finit par céder. Elle détacha son frère et le tira comment elle le put hors de la voiture. Voyant qu'il respirait, elle le laissa un instant puis récupéra le sac contenant le matériel médical puis força le coffre. Elle y trouva un blouson qu'elle prit pour son frère. N'ayant qu'une chemise sur lui et avec le froid qu'il faisait cette nuit, il allait rapidement tomber en hypothermie. Elle récupéra aussi une bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait vue dans l'habitacle et revint vers son frère. Elle vit que sa blessure à l'épaule saignait toujours mais elle constata aussi que l'épaule gauche de Roman semblait déboitée. Elle ouvrit la chemise et confirma son idée quand il se réveilla.

\- Hey, salut toi ! _dit-elle tendrement_.

\- Au moins tu n'as pas perdu la main, tu conduis toujours aussi mal ! _répondit-il en tentant d'ouvrir les yeux._

\- Attends, _ajouta-t-elle en sortant des compresses du sac et en lui nettoyant le visage_. Tu as une plaie sur ton cuir chevelu et tu as du sang de partout. Voilà, c'est mieux.

\- On s'en est sorti ?

\- Pour le moment. Ils ont vu que je ne suis pas morte et je pense qu'ils sont en train de nous rejoindre en ce moment même.

\- Ok, allons-y.

Elle vit alors son frère tentant de se mettre debout malgré la douleur qui devait vraisemblablement l'assaillir. Le voir souffrir de la sorte lui fit du mal et elle l'arrêta dans sa tentative.

\- Roman, tu as l'épaule démise.

\- Alors remets-la-moi.

\- Avant je voudrais savoir si tu as mal ailleurs.

\- Non, ça va.

\- Tu es sûr…

\- Nom de dieu je te dis que ça va ! La Rémi que je connaissais n'était pas aussi maternelle !

\- Et bien il va pourtant falloir que tu t'y fasses. Je te l'ai déjà dit, et je te le redis : je t'aime et je m'inquiète pour toi, ce n'est pas si difficile à comprendre !

\- Je… excuse-moi. C'est juste que… je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de moi de la sorte. Tu es ma sœur et tu as toujours été là pour couvrir mes arrières mais je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de côtoyer…

\- Jane ?

Il fit oui d'un signe de la tête. De mémoire, Jane avait en effet toujours été là quand il avait eu besoin d'elle mais la fratrie n'avait jamais été du genre à se faire des câlins. De plus, Shepherd n'était pas non plus la première à leur faire des bisous ou à leur montrer des signes d'affection. Elle leur avait appris à survivre et non pas à se câliner. Ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses était leur leitmotiv. Jane demanda alors à son frère de maintenir la compresse sur la plaie qu'il avait sur la tête pendant qu'elle s'occupait de son épaule. Elle lui donna une bande à mettre dans la bouche pour ne pas que leurs bourreaux l'entende hurler de douleur. Jane positionna ses mains sur l'épaule de son frère et commença le décompte cependant elle fit la manipulation juste après avoir dit « un ». Roman, ne s'y attendant pas et à moitié anesthésié par la douleur, hurla les dents serrées sur la bande. Une fois la douleur passée, Jane récupéra la bande, aida son frère à mettre sa chemise puis le blouson et lui fabriqua une écharpe pour que son bras reste immobilisé pour ne pas aggraver l'inflammation. Elle posa par la même occasion un pansement propre sur sa plaie par balle.

\- Ils ont vu que nous ne sommes pas morts dans l'accident. Il faut y aller. Viens, je vais t'aider.

\- C'est bon, je gère.

Jane fut surprise de la réaction de son frère mais n'insista pas. Elle savait qu'il avait mal mais qu'il était aussi en train d'intégrer le fait que Shepherd les voudrait morts tous les deux à présent autrement dit, tout son monde était en train de s'écrouler. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'avait plus que sa sœur et il allait devoir réfléchir à ce qui l'attendait. Soit il se livrait au FBI et il resterait, au mieux, toute sa vie en prison, soit il serait un fugitif et perdrait définitivement sa sœur, sachant que chacun était le talon d'Achille de l'autre et de ce fait, ne pouvait pas rester ensemble.

Les quelques kilomètres qui suivirent se firent dans un silence de mort et à un rythme plus que ralenti mais Jane voyait bien que son frère avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer. Elle avait bien tenté à plusieurs reprises de l'aider mais il se dégageait toujours, prétextant qu'il n'était pas encore mort et qu'il pouvait avancer seul. Elle avait donc décidé de se mettre derrière lui au cas où il ne tiendrait pas le coup et ce fut le cas. Jane vit son frère chanceler et il se serait écroulé si jamais elle ne l'avait pas retenu.

\- Ca suffit, appuies-toi sur moi.

\- Ca va je te dis !

\- Mais quelle tête de mule ! Pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir à tout prix te débrouiller !

\- Parce que c'est toi qui me l'a appris !

\- Roman, tu peux me faire confiance !

\- Ce devait être une idée de Shepherd mais à l'époque, on n'osait pas la contredire, _commença-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux_. J'avais quinze ans. Vous m'aviez inoculé un truc, je pense des amphets pour me désorienter, et vous m'avez laissé au beau milieu du désert californien. Shepherd m'avait juste laissé un couteau et toi tu m'as discrètement donné une petite bouteille d'eau en me disant que je devais apprendre à me débrouiller seul et que tu ne serais pas forcément toujours là pour me couvrir. Sans cette gourde, je serais mort. J'ai mis quatre jours à retrouver la civilisation. C'est là que j'ai compris l'importance de nos cours de survie en milieu hostile que Shepherd nous avait prodigués.

En entendant ce récit, Jane écarquilla les yeux, choquée de ce que son frère était en train de lui raconter. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elles avaient pu lui infliger cela. Il n'était qu'un gamin et elles l'avaient forcé à devenir une machine à tuer. Une fois que son frère eut fini, elle eut des flashs du retour en voiture avec Shepherd après avoir laissé son frère dans le désert. Rémi, à l'époque, lui disait qu'il n'était pas prêt et qu'il n'était qu'un gamin mais leur mère lui avait rétorqué que leurs ennemis n'avaient que faire de l'âge qu'ils avaient. Ils devraient apprendre à se débrouiller seuls et ce n'était pas sujet à débat. Elle expliqua ce flash à Roman qui l'écoutait attentivement.

\- Je suis tellement désolée. Plus jamais je ne te laisserai, je te le promets.

Elle vit les traits du visage de son frère, qui jusqu'à présent étaient tendus, se relâcher, comme s'il attendait cette promesse depuis longtemps. Elle lui sourit alors quand elle le vit soudainement s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol. Elle se précipita vers lui et vit qu'il n'avait pas perdu connaissance. Jane l'aida à s'asseoir, le dos appuyé contre un tronc et voulu regarder sa plaie à l'épaule mais elle n'eut pas besoin de le faire car elle sentit à travers le blouson qu'elle saignait encore. La perte de sang qu'il avait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures devenait difficilement gérable. Elle devait arrêter à tout prix le sang de couler sinon il ne tiendrait pas une heure de plus. Voyant qu'il avait tout de même du mal à ouvrir les yeux, elle posa sa main sur son front et constata qu'il était brûlant. La plaie devait être infectée.

\- Tu as une infection.

\- J'avais deviné, merci.

\- Il faut absolument arrêter le saignement. Je ne connais qu'un moyen de le faire.

\- Si on allume un feu, nos chers amis vont rapidement nous retrouver.

\- On n'a pas le choix, on va en faire un petit et on l'étouffera juste après.

Roman n'était pas en état de contredire sa sœur, il n'en avait tout simplement pas la force et il savait qu'elle avait raison au sujet du saignement. Ce n'était pas sa première blessure et là encore, Shepherd leur avait bien expliqué les risques de blessures au combat et comment s'en occuper avec les moyens du bord. Il vit alors sa sœur s'activer, à trouver du petit bois le moins mouillé possible, à sortir un briquet de son sac et y mettre le feu. Il l'observa ensuite chercher quelque chose dans le sac mais visiblement, elle ne parvenait pas à le trouver. Il l'entendit alors bougonner, jurant de ne pas obtenir ce qu'elle cherchait.

\- Tu as peut-être perdu la mémoire mais tu as gardé tes fichus manies.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Tu râles toujours à voix haute.

\- Ah oui ? Je ne m'en aperçois pas. Je cherche une lame.

\- Tiens, _dit-il en sortant un petit couteau de sa boucle de ceinture_.

\- Astucieux, _répondit-elle en le prenant en main et en le mettant dans la flamme_.

\- C'est toi qui me l'as offert juste avant qu'on ne t'efface la mémoire.

\- Oh et bien au moins je t'offrais des choses utiles !

\- C'est sûr que tu n'étais pas du genre à m'offrir une peluche ! On a dû apprendre à grandir tellement vite, qu'on a sauté cette étape.

\- Quand on sortira de là, je t'achèterais une peluche géante pour rattraper notre retard.

Il sourit, amusé par la répartie de sa sœur. Il retrouvait un peu de cette complicité qu'il avait toujours eue avec elle. Même si elle était différente, il la trouvait plus douce, plus compréhensive, plus maternelle tout en étant d'une force de caractère sans limite. Il la vit prendre le couteau à la lame rougie en main et s'approchant de lui.

\- Je vais devoir faire la plaie d'entrée et de sortie.

\- Vas-y, _répondit-il, déterminé_.

Jane n'hésita pas un instant et procéda à la cautérisation des plaies. Elle avait beau entendre les grognements de douleur de son frère qui faisait tout pour ne pas faire de bruit et elle sentait l'odeur de la chair brûlée lui retourner le cœur mais c'était la seule solution. Cela ne dura que quelques instants puis elle posa des compresses propres qu'elle fit tenir avec du sparadrap quand elle vit Roman remettre la lame dans les flammes.

\- Tu croyais que je ne verrais pas que tu étais aussi blessée ? _dit-il en pointant du doigt sa plaie au flanc._

Elle roula des yeux puis sourit. Même abasourdit par la douleur, il pensait tout de même au bien-être de sa sœur. Elle l'aida d'abord à remettre la chemise et son blouson puis elle remonta sa veste et son haut laissant Roman procéder à la même opération avec tout autant de maîtrise qu'elle auparavant. Elle mit à son tour une compresse puis se posa un instant tout en mettant de la terre sur le feu pour l'éteindre complètement. Elle regarda dans le sac et tomba sur la fiole de ZIP. Elle l'observa pensivement puis continua finalement à chercher ce qu'il contenait mis à part ce qu'elle y avait rajouté. Elle tomba sur une paire de jumelles puis prit un antidouleur avec la bouteille d'eau et la donna à Roman :

\- Je n'ai pas d'antibiotique pour l'infection mais j'ai ça pour la douleur. Prends-en.

\- Merci… pour tout ça.

\- C'est normal voyons.

\- Ca ne l'était pas avec Shepherd.

\- Et bien maintenant ça le sera ! J'ai une idée. Je vais monter sur un des arbres pour essayer d'avoir une vue d'ensemble, voir s'il y a une maison pour qu'on puisse prendre contact avec Weller. Reste là et essaie de te reposer un peu, _finit-elle en prenant la paire de jumelles_.

Roman en profita en effet pour respirer un instant tout en regardant sa sœur s'agiter afin de trouver l'arbre le plus facile à monter. Malgré son agilité, il comprit rapidement qu'elle aurait du mal à y arriver seule compte tenu de sa blessure. Il se leva avec difficulté et la rejoignit au pied de l'arbre qu'elle avait choisi.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider à démarrer.

\- C'est hors de question, je t'ai dit de te reposer.

\- Et après tu me demandes pourquoi je suis si têtu ? _ajouta-t-il le sourire aux lèvres_. Allez, grimpe.

Roman mit un genou à terre et se positionna pour que sa sœur s'appuie sur son autre genou. Elle roula les yeux, désespérée qu'ils se ressemblent autant d'un point de vue caractère. Elle posa son pied gauche sur le genou de son frère puis son autre pied sur l'épaule fraichement remise du blessé puis parvint à attraper une branche. Le reste ne fut que stratégie et agilité. Rapidement, elle arriva en haut tandis que le jeune homme s'était rassit, épuisé. Elle vit qu'ils étaient véritablement entourés d'une forêt mais après quelques instants, grâce aux jumelles, elle vit un petit bâtiment. Vraisemblablement, cela ressemblait à un commerce ne sachant pas vraiment lequel et il semblait à quelques kilomètres à vol d'oiseau. Elle sourit puis redescendit en quatrième vitesse. En arrivant en bas, elle s'apprêtait à dire à son frère ce qu'elle avait trouvé quand elle vit qu'il s'était endormi. Elle s'approcha de lui et vit qu'il grelottait, probablement à cause de la fièvre causée par l'infection. Elle pestait, espérant qu'ils allaient s'en sortir car il fallait être lucide, ils étaient vraiment dans une fâcheuse position. Cela lui fit mal au cœur mais elle allait devoir le réveiller pour qu'ils essaient de rejoindre la civilisation. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de Roman, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter.

\- Hey, c'est moi Jane. Tu t'étais assoupi.

\- Oh… _répondit-il un peu perdu_. Désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mais j'ai vu un bâtiment à quelques kilomètres, on doit y aller.

Elle l'aida alors à se lever et prit son sac, s'apprêtant à partir, quand une balle frôla sa tête pour aller se loger dans un tronc d'arbre. Elle attrapa son frère et ils se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient malgré la pluie de balles qui les poursuivaient. Dans leur élan, ils ne s'aperçurent qu'au dernier moment qu'ils arrivaient à fleur d'une falaise boisée. Ils s'arrêtèrent au dernier moment, entendant que les tireurs se rapprochaient d'eux. Le frère et la sœur scrutèrent rapidement les alentours et conclurent sans même se parler qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Elle souffla, blasée de cette situation lorsque les tireurs arrivèrent et les mirent en joug. Roman ne perdit pas un instant, entoura Jane de ses bras protecteurs et l'emmena avec lui dans sa chute. La descente sembla durer une éternité et tous deux sentaient chaque branche qui les fouettait, les écorchait. Tout du long, Roman n'avait pas lâché sa sœur, la protégeant par la même occasion quand ils finirent par enfin s'arrêter.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Et voila la fin de mon two shot. Un très grand merci à Zumkalt pour sa review !_**

 ** _J'espère que cette fin vous plaira !_**

* * *

Jane, encore étourdie, regarda au-dessus d'eux et constata qu'ils avaient dévalés une pente d'une vingtaine de mètres et qu'ils étaient tout de même encore en vie. Elle regarda son frère et vit qu'il était inconscient. Elle se dégagea doucement de ses bras et constata que c'était un tronc qui les avait arrêté et que Roman se l'était pris en plein dans les côtes. Elle vit que chaque partie de son corps qui n'avait pas de vêtement était écorchée tout comme son frère. Elle comprit aussi que son genou avait pris un sale coup mais elle n'avait rien de cassé. Elle posa sa main sur les joues brûlantes du jeune homme mais il ne se réveillait pas. Elle entendit alors le bruit d'un cours d'eau et eu l'idée de récupérer de l'eau fraîche pour en passer sur le visage de son frère. Lorsqu'elle revint avec de l'eau, elle la passa à l'aide d'une compresse sur le front de Roman qui se réveilla, l'esprit embrumé à cause de la fièvre. Au même moment, un souvenir revint à Jane : elle et son frère étaient à l'orphelinat. Ian, à l'époque, avait attrapé une pneumonie et les gardes de l'établissement n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à prendre soin des enfants, ils devaient donc se débrouiller par eux-mêmes. Ils avaient ainsi autorisé Alice à s'occuper de son frère car même s'ils ne voulaient pas s'en charger, ce n'était pas non plus dans leur intérêt qu'il meure. Elle l'avait donc veillée des nuits entières et elle avait bien cru à un moment le perdre mais il avait tenu le coup. Alice ne pouvait que lui passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage car c'était tout ce que les gardes l'avaient autorisée à faire. Jane revit la façon dont elle voyait son frère à l'époque, tout comme elle le voyait à présent : un gamin perdu, livré à lui-même mais elle ne voulait pas que cela reste ainsi. Roman méritait d'être heureux, ils le méritaient tous les deux. Certes, ils avaient accompli des actes répréhensibles et illégaux mais ils avaient vécu tant de malheurs. Il était temps que la roue tourne et cela commencerait à le ramener, en vie, au FBI. Elle reprit alors ses esprits quand elle le vit grimacer en tentant de bouger. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir et vit qu'il se tenait les côtes tout en ayant la respiration saccadée, signe d'une grande souffrance.

\- Fais-moi voir, _commença-t-elle_.

\- C'est rien…

\- Tu n'es pas en position de force et pour continuer, j'ai besoin de connaître tes blessures. On n'avancera pas si tu me mens sur ton état.

Roman abdiqua et laissa faire sa sœur. Elle ouvrit le blouson et remonta sa chemise. Elle eut le cœur retourné en voyant l'état des côtes de son frère. Son flanc prenait déjà une couleur violet foncé, ce qui présageait plusieurs côtes cassées, voire une hémorragie vu la violence de la blessure. Elle comprit maintenant pourquoi sa respiration semblait laborieuse.

\- Oh Roman…

\- C'est impressionnant comme ça mais ça va aller.

\- J'aimerai avoir ton optimisme. Tu n'aurais pas dû me prendre dans tes bras, c'est toi qui as tout pris.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai fait. Au moins, un de nous deux s'en sort plutôt bien. Tu dois me laisser là et partir, je ne pourrais pas aller bien loin dans cet état. Je vais te retarder plus qu'autre chose.

\- Regarde-moi bien, _dit-elle en prenant le visage de son frère entre ses mains_. Plus jamais je ne te laisserai, tu m'entends ?

\- Tu l'as pourtant fait en te faisant effacer la mémoire alors qu'on s'était promis de veiller l'un sur l'autre.

\- Quand j'étais Rémi, j'ai apparemment fait beaucoup d'erreurs que je n'ai pas l'intention de refaire. Tu es mon frère, je t'aime, et s'il le faut, je passerai le reste de ma vie à essayer de me faire pardonner de t'avoir abandonné.

\- Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tiré dessus comme Shepherd me l'a demandée ?

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je connais la réponse, _dit-elle en voyant Roman froncer les sourcils afin de connaître la réponse_. Elle n'aurait jamais dû te demander de choisir entre elle et moi.

\- Comment l'as-tu su ?

\- On m'a peut-être effacé la mémoire mais il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas expliquer. Tous les deux, nous sommes connectés et ça, même des années d'endoctrinement ne peuvent rien y changer.

Roman sourit à l'idée de retrouver enfin sa sœur bien aimée. Même s'ils avaient eu une enfance hors norme, ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre jusqu'à ce que Shepherd vienne mettre son grain de sel. En un sens, il s'en voulait d'avoir été faible et de s'être fait aussi facilement manipuler par cette femme qu'ils considéraient comme leur mère il y avait encore 24 heures. A présent, elle les voulait morts et ils devaient essayer de s'en sortir vivants même si les apparences n'étaient pas vraiment à leur avantage.

\- On doit y aller, il faut absolument arriver à contacter des renforts.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne leur fais pas confiance.

\- Tu préfères leur faire confiance ? _dit-elle en montrant les agents de Sandstorm quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux._

Jane n'attendit pas la réponse de son frère et l'aida à se lever. Elle voyait qu'il serrait les dents, devant atrocement souffrir mais ils ne pouvaient pas perdre plus de temps. Ils firent quelques kilomètres dans le silence, rythmés par la respiration saccadée de Roman. Jane comprit que son état devait s'aggraver car il s'appuyait, probablement malgré lui, de plus en plus sur sa sœur mais pas un instant il ne se plaignit. Jane avait de la peine de voir cela car ça signifiait qu'ils connaissaient ce qu'étaient la douleur et qu'ils avaient appris à vivre avec. Qu'elle-même l'ai subie lui importait peu mais que son petit frère ait été obligé de le vivre, cela la rendait folle de rage. Elle devait absolument le convaincre de la suivre au FBI pour mettre fin aux activités de Shepherd. Elle allait devoir vraiment réfléchir à la manière dont Roman pourrait les aider afin d'obtenir une immunité, même partielle. Il avait malheureusement tué de sang-froid ces policiers et cela ne serait pas facile à faire oublier à Pellington. Peut-être parviendrait-elle à obtenir de l'aide de Weller ? Elle ne put y penser davantage puisque Roman avait la respiration sifflante à présente. Elle s'arrêta et l'aida à s'asseoir par terre. La jeune femme sortit une compresse qu'elle imbiba d'eau tandis qu'il essayait de réguler sa respiration. Elle lui sortit un autre antidouleur qu'il avala sans même protester. Elle lui passa la compresse sur le front et comprit que cela devait lui faire du bien car il ferma les yeux, tentant de profiter de ce petit instant de répit. Elle décida ensuite de voir l'évolution des hématomes sur les côtes de son frère en ouvrant le blouson mais tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à remonter la chemise du blessé, ce dernier la stoppa en posant ses mains sur les siennes, lui intimant ainsi de ne pas aller plus loin. Jane fut surprise en premier lieu puis elle comprit que s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit ses côtes, c'était parce que les blessures étaient plus graves qu'il n'y paraissait et qu'il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. La jeune femme ne préféra pas insister mais son inquiétude grandissait et pour la première fois, elle douta d'arriver à temps pour le sauver. Même si elle ne se rappelait pas de sa vie d'avant, elle savait qu'elle aurait tout fait pour son frère et réciproquement, voilà pourquoi il l'avait protégé en l'entourant de ses bras dans leur chute. Visiblement, se sauver la vie à l'un et l'autre était leur sport familial ! Ce fut pourquoi elle continua à le travailler au sujet du FBI :

\- Roman, tes blessures sont sérieuses, on ne va pas pouvoir s'en sortir sans aide. Quand on arrivera là-bas, j'appellerai Weller, on n'a pas le choix.

\- Tu sais ce que j'en pense.

\- Ecoute, Shepherd nous veut morts et elle ne s'arrêtera pas tant que ce ne sera pas le cas. Tu la connais, tu sais qu'elle ne renoncera pas ! Elle a suffisamment d'agents pour s'occuper de nous tout en continuant la phase 2. Seule, je ne peux rien faire et je refuse de te laisser mourir.

Elle vit à cet instant le doute dans les yeux de son frère. Elle avait marqué un point et savait qu'elle était à deux doigts de le convaincre. Elle ne préféra pas insister, laissant son frère réfléchir à la seule option qu'ils avaient. Elle s'apprêtait alors à l'aider pour se relever quand elle croisa son regard. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il la tira vers lui tandis qu'une balle siffla à son oreille droite pour aller s'échouer plus loin derrière eux. Elle ne perdit pas un instant et se leva, se retourna et alla vers le tireur qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux et l'attaqua immédiatement, ne laissant pas le temps à son assaillant de tirer à nouveau. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas seul et que ses compagnons n'étaient pas loin, le coup de feu leur indiquant ainsi leur position. Il n'y avait pas un instant à perdre.

Roman eut dans l'idée de se lever pour donner un coup de main à sa sœur mais avant qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste, il se retrouva avec le canon d'un pistolet sur sa tempe. Il reconnut un des agents de Sandstorm qu'il avait lui-même formé :

\- Tu veux me tuer Oliver ? Tu as intérêt à ne pas te louper.

\- J'ai eu un bon prof, _répondit-il_.

\- Comme c'est mignon. Ne jamais hésiter Oliver, je croyais te l'avoir appris.

Avant que le soldat ne puisse répondre, Roman se saisit de la culasse du pistolet et la démonta d'un geste sec et précis, rendant ainsi l'arme inutilisable. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Roman se saisit de son couteau à la ceinture et le planta dans la carotide de son adversaire. Ce dernier tomba à terre, se vidant de son sang tandis que Roman se tenait les côtes en grimaçant. Une fois la vague de douleur passée, il ouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour apercevoir Jane briser le cou du tireur. Frère et sœur se regardèrent, fiers de s'être sortis de ce faux pas ensemble. La jeune femme ne perdit pas un instant, récupéra le fusil du tireur et ses munitions alors que Roman remontait le pistolet et prit les deux chargeurs en possession de l'agent. Jane revint vers lui, l'aida à se lever et ils repartirent, sachant que les suivants ne devaient plus être loin à présent.

Au bout d'une heure, ils arrivèrent enfin au fameux commerce qui était en réalité une clinique vétérinaire. Jane et son frère voulurent entrer par la porte de derrière mais elle était fermée, tout comme l'établissement tout entier. Ce n'était pas cela qui allait arrêter la jeune femme ! Elle défonça la porte et revint vers son frère pour l'aider à entrer. Elle le traina jusqu'au bloc où elle l'y allongea. Elle lui récupéra une petite bouteille d'eau et la porta à sa bouche. Le liquide frais fit du bien à Roman qui était à présent aux portes de l'inconscience, ce que comprit Jane immédiatement.

\- Hey, Roman, reste avec moi !

\- Désolé… fatigué…

\- Je sais. Je vais appeler Weller, il va venir nous chercher mais en attendant, on aura peut-être nos amis de Sandstorm qui vont nous attaquer. Je vais te soigner.

\- Je ne dirai rien au FBI…

\- Tu dois les laisser t'aider.

\- Je ne suis pas dupe. J'ai tué ces policiers et indirectement, tes collègues dans notre repaire. Je ne sortirai jamais de prison… enfin si jamais je vais en prison.

Jane ne répondit pas, sachant malheureusement que son frère avait raison mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle allait devoir trouver une solution pour ne pas que la CIA l'emmène et lui fasse subir les tortures qu'elle-même avait vécue. Dans l'urgence, elle devait soigner son frère qui souffrait atrocement. Elle alla dans l'armoire à pharmacie et récupéra tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle revint vers son frère.

\- J'ai trouvé des antibiotiques, _dit-elle en les lui injectant_. Je ne peux pas te donner d'antidouleur trop puissants sinon tu vas sombrer dans l'inconscience et…

\- Je dois rester éveillé au cas où ils nous attaqueraient.

Sa sœur fit oui de la tête, peinée de ne pouvoir le soulager. Malgré tout, elle l'aida à retirer le blouson et la chemise et se retint de ne pas paraître bouleversée en voyant le corps meurtri de son jeune frère. Elle ne perdit pas un instant et nettoya ses plaies, mit des compresses propres sur ses blessures et serra une bande sur ses côtes. Lorsque Roman se rallongea, il était complètement vidé de toute énergie. Jane s'en aperçut et jugea qu'il était temps qu'elle parle de son idée à son frère :

\- Roman, j'ai peut-être une idée mais je ne ferai rien sans ton accord.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? _demanda-t-il, curieux_.

\- Nous savons tous les deux que tu ne diras rien et que le FBI te traitera comme un terroriste. Mais ils seront ralentis si jamais tu ne te souviens de rien, _continua-t-elle en montrant la fiole de ZIP_.

\- Tu veux m'effacer la mémoire ?

\- Contrairement à ce que vous m'avez fait, je te laisse le choix mais réfléchis un moment : si tu ne te rappelles de rien, le FBI sera plus clément et Shepherd n'aura plus rien à craindre de toi. Et puis avec Weller, nous pourrons te protéger et je serai là à chaque étape, tu ne seras pas seul.

\- Je te perdrai encore une fois, je le refuse !

\- Il n'est pas question de moi, là, mais de toi ! Je te demande de me faire confiance. Je vais m'occuper de toi, comme je l'ai toujours fait.

\- Tous nos souvenirs vont être effacés…

\- Je ne vais pas t'injecter une dose massive de ZIP. Je pense qu'à moyen terme, tu récupèreras tes… nos souvenirs, contrairement à moi. Ensuite on avisera.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu diras au FBI ?

\- Que tu ne voulais pas coopérer et que le seul moyen de te ramener était de t'effacer la mémoire.

\- Dans un sens, tu diras la vérité. Mais si je ne leur suis d'aucune utilité, je ne resterai pas au FBI, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Alors on arrêtera Shepherd grâce à toi.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu vas te rappeler des souvenirs, on pourra certainement s'en servir pour l'arrêter.

\- Et donc, aider le FBI ?

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

Il devait admettre que cette question avait été sans réponse au début de cette journée puisque Roman n'était pas parvenu à saisir à qui était vouée l'allégeance de Jane. Il comprit que Shepherd, depuis toujours, avait trouvé une faille dans l'esprit du jeune homme et l'avait exploitée. Depuis le moment où Rémi s'était faite effacer la mémoire, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui et l'avait rendu vulnérable. Shepherd l'avait rapidement comprit et en avait ainsi profité pour terminer l'endoctrinement, parvenant même à le faire douter de sa sœur ! Mais après avoir vécu tout ce qu'il s'était passé tout au long de cette journée, il devait bien admettre qu'il devait accorder le bénéfice du doute à Jane. Il hocha alors timidement la tête.

\- Bien... Maintenant, repose-toi.

\- Tu couvres mes arrières, _demanda-t-il à moitié endormi_.

\- Comme toujours, _répondit-elle en lui souriant_.

Roman sourit. Rémi avait pour habitude de toujours lui répondre cela, comme quoi les habitudes avaient la vie dure. Il essayait de réfléchir à la question. Sa sœur semblait avoir murement cogitée à cette situation et il voulait la croire mais il avait tout de même cette méfiance envers le FBI. Cela faisait des années qu'avec Rémi ils faisaient tout pour contrer le gouvernement et là, Jane lui demandait de rentrer dans la cage aux lions, ne sachant pas vraiment à quelle sauce il allait être mangé car il savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas accueilli à bras ouverts, même amnésique. Il se rappela tout de même que sa sœur avait confiance en Weller. Il savait que Shepherd l'avait gardé à l'œil depuis des années, ce n'était pas pour rien ! La douleur se faisant de plus en plus présente, il avait du mal à se concentrer, ce que comprit la jeune femme.

\- Je vais appeler le FBI, en attendant, repose-toi, _dit-elle en passant tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de son frère_.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Roman pour sombrer dans un sommeil plus que mérité. Sans attendre, Jane trouva un téléphone et appela Weller :

\- Nom de dieu Jane, où es-tu ? Comment vas-tu ? _répondit Weller en mettant le haut-parleur_.

\- Je vais bien, je suis avec Roman. Comment vont les autres ?

\- Reade est blessé mais son pronostic vital n'est pas engagé, _répondit Zapata_.

\- Douze de nos agents sont morts, _continua Nas_.

\- Tu as dit être avec Roman ? _demanda Kurt_.

\- Shepherd lui a demandé de me tuer mais il n'a pas pu. Il a été blessé et il a voulu qu'on aille dans une planque de Sandstorm mais ils nous sont tombés dessus. On s'en est plus ou moins bien tiré mais Roman est gravement blessé. Nous ne pouvons plus fuir, il ne le supportera pas. Localisez-nous via cette ligne fixe et venez nous chercher.

\- On arrive, tiens le coup !

\- Une minute, _dit Jane_.

\- Quoi ? _rétorqua Kurt_.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu Patterson. Où est-elle ?

\- Elle est allée voir Borden, _répondit Zapata_.

\- Non, non, non ! Il est avec Sandstorm !

\- Tu en es sûr ? _insista Weller_.

\- Certaine ! Il faut la retrouver !

\- Zapata, prends une équipe et va la retrouver. Jane, avec Nas on vient vous récupérer !

Jane raccrocha, peu rassurée du fait que Patterson soit probablement en danger. Elle revint vers son frère qui avait à présent une respiration lente et régulière, signe d'un sommeil réparateur. Elle s'assit à côté de la table et prit sa main dans les siennes en attendant qu'on vienne les secourir.

* * *

Roman était assis à un bureau dans une pièce au fond d'une salle de boxe. Il regardait les factures qu'il avait et fit les chèques correspondants puis les mit sous pli. Une fois cela fait, il prit une pile de documents qui semblaient correspondre à des formulaires d'inscription pour la salle. Il s'apprêtait à les enregistrer dans son logiciel quand il vit sa sœur qui le regardait, appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu fais moins de bruit qu'un ninja !

Jane sourit, amusée par la remarque de son frère tout en l'approchant. Elle lui fit un câlin et s'assit en face de lui :

\- Je suis tellement fière de toi. Tu as réussi à t'en sortir et voilà, maintenant tu es le gérant de cette salle de boxe de quartier et ça te va comme un gant, sans vouloir faire de jeu de mots !

\- C'est surtout grâce à toi et à Kurt.

\- Oh, tu l'appelles Kurt maintenant ? _dit-elle moqueuse_.

\- Ecoute, toi tu l'appelles chéri alors je crois que je peux l'appeler Kurt !

\- Je doute qu'il le prenne bien si tu l'appelles aussi chéri ! Et la tienne de chérie, elle va venir te rejoindre ?

\- Patterson m'a dit que vous aviez eu un cas difficile aujourd'hui. Elle finit la paperasserie et elle vient ici. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas diner en ville tous les quatre ce soir ?

\- En voilà une bonne idée !

Il se leva alors et serra fort sa sœur dans ses bras, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait puis il desserra leur étreinte et lui sourit. Soudain, des coups de feu retentirent. Le bureau se transforma peu à peu en clinique vétérinaire. Il reprit ses esprits et comprit qu'il avait rêvé. Il entendait que cela tirait autour de lui et vit sa sœur dans son champ de vision : elle se trouvait devant une fenêtre en train de tirer à vue sur les agents de Sandstorm. La voyant ainsi se démener, pour le protéger, lui fit comprendre qu'elle tiendrait parole quand elle disait qu'elle veillerait sur lui. Il s'assit difficilement et chercha l'arme qu'il avait subtilisée plus tôt à leur adversaire et s'en saisit. Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Jane, ils entendirent les sirènes leur signifiant ainsi que les renforts étaient arrivés. Frère et sœur se regardèrent, sachant que le jeune homme devait prendre une décision, et maintenant ! Roman fit oui de la tête à Jane qui ne perdit pas un instant et sortit la fiole de ZIP tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur la table. Elle prit une seringue, la remplit et revint vers son frère.

\- Je t'aime Roman.

\- Moi aussi Rem… Jane.

Il lui sourit et elle lui injecta le produit. Il repensa alors au moment où les rôles avaient été inverses. Lorsque la mémoire de sa sœur avait été effacée, il avait été à ses côtés, lui tenant la main, même si Shepherd avait essayé de l'affecter à une autre tâche, il avait fait en sorte de se trouver là lorsqu'on lui avait injecté le ZIP. Il se rappelait de son regard presque effrayé mais tout de même déterminé. Il se dit alors qu'elle avait vraiment changé et qu'elle était devenue une meilleure personne. Peut-être en serait-il lui aussi capable ! Tandis qu'il sentait le produit se diffuser dans ses veines, il entendit au loin les agents du FBI s'annoncer et défoncer la porte puis il devina la main chaude de Jane passer tendrement sur son front puis dans ses cheveux. Il s'endormit au doux contact de sa sœur qui, il en était maintenant convaincu, prendrait soin de lui quoi qu'il arrive.


End file.
